Plaque is the main cause to gingivitis and other gum diseases. It is a sticky material made of bacteria, mucus, and food debris and deposits particularly in the grooves and gum pockets evolved between the gum and teeth. Being concealed, technical level, conventional tooth brushes with right-angle bristles block rather than remove it when brushing the teeth. What is needed is a brush which is designed to remove plaque buildup at the neck of the tooth.